Sekirei: The Hidden Feathers
by ChaidexVulcan
Summary: We return to the astounding world of Sekirei, but this time around, there's a new peice to the puzzle. (an OC) his name is Chaidex Vuluan. He is a boy who was taken from his world, and was thrown into this new one. Action, pain, and love awaits him...
1. Feather 1

Okay, first thing's first. I am a newer author, and I ask you be patient. I am working on many different styles of writing, and am currently trying to find one which works. Comment, but please, cut me a little slack. This story contains an OC of mine, and will have romantic relations with Tsukiumi, and maybe others, as well as possible sexual relationships. I will keep as many details the same that I can. Without further ado, let us begin with a lost story...

It was the 5th of December. Frigid air surrounded him every time he ventured outside. Who is "he" exactly?

His name was Chaidex Vuluan. Vuluan was a rare lineage. Unfortunately, Chaidex was the last of them. His mother and father were killed in an accident a couple years back, his uncle never married, and smoked heavily, resulting in horrible sickness, then death. Chaidex was 17 years old. His hair was brown. (much like Megaman Volnutt hair style.) And his build was moderate. Not skinny, not fat. Not muscular, but had a thin six-pack. A casual guy build. As Chaidex read the local newspaper, he realized where he was. Definitely not in his own world. The technology here was so...old. yet his town was not registered on any map.

"I don't get it..." He sighed, scratching his head. "Where am I, and who are these MBI people? They seem to be popular..."

He slowly looked around, noticing people, yes, but mainly...couples. And sometimes, lone girls dressed in odd clothing. He was puzzled, to say the least. However, one detail was noticed in each girl...an insignia, looking much like some kind of bird.

"This place is different, I'll give it that..." he said, still observing from the sidewalk.

He began moving about town, trying to find out where he was, or how to get home, to no avail. He wandered for hours upon hours, feeling weak from not eating for a while, combined with the walking. He sat at a bench, tired, attempting to rest, when a woman approached him.

"Excuse me, but art thou an ashikabi?"

The woman asked, Chaidex stirring.

"Ashi-what now?" He sat up, and opened his eyes. His jaw nearly dropped. This woman had blonde hair, wavy at the lower end of it, and was wearing what somewhat looked like a maid outfit. Her eyes could pierce any man's soul,her skirt complimented her clothing even more, her torso had a very large chest, and her tone and frown gave that dominant feel. The definition of beauty. She was breathing hard. It was obvious she was running from someone.

"An ashikabi, thy fool!" She gave a commanding tone, demanding an answer at that moment.

Chaidex simply stared.

"I...don't know what that is..."

"Thou doth not!? Trickery! Tell me who is thine Sekirei! "

"I swear! I have no clue where I am, miss...uh...miss...?"

"I am number 09, Tsukiumi! Tell me thine Sekirei's number, and I may let thee live!"

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, and if I did, why should I tell you!?"

Tsukiumi huffed. "Obviously thou-"

Tsukiumi was overcome by a sudden sensation of warmth that took her by surprise. This feeling was special. It only meant one thing...

Her destined Ashikabi.

Her heart beat became faster, a small blush rising in her cheeks.

"Thou...thou shalt not touch me, ashikabi!"

"Wait! I didn't do anything!"

Tsukiumi saw the look in Chaidex's golden orange eyes. It was a mix of fear and confusion.

"...Fine. I apologize. I was rude..." she stated as she sat with him, shivering in the cold of the December day. Chaidex looked at her for a minute, still confused, then took off his jacket, handing it to Tsukiumi. She looked at him, shocked that he would offer.

"You'll catch cold. Here." He wrapped the jacket around her shoulders, Tsukiumi simply staring, blushing.

Tsukiumi moved a little closer,looking away with her trademark frown.

"Why art thou so kind to me, though I yelled at thee?"

A bit surprised, he shrugged and stated, "you apologized. And I can easily tell you had the best of intentions."

Tsukiumi's heart was now beating hard and fast, her breathing becoming faster. She leaned in a little, feeling his warm breath. She usually wanted to maintain her pride, but she felt a special connection. Each Ashikabi she met was horrible. Sex driven, abusive, forced emergence...but this man...he was gentle...kind. He wanted the best for her, and forgave her though she didn't deserve it. She normally hated all ashikabi, but Chaidex was an interesting man. He was extraordinarily kind to her though they had just met...

"Maybe...just maybe..." she thought.

Chaidex on the other hand felt very heated toward her. This beautiful woman, who originally yelled at him, and who was obviously older than him, maybe by 3 years, was now on the verge of locking lips with him. They looked at one another, eye to eye for a minute. She had that dominance again. She tilted her head, and pushed her lips against his, closing her eyes in bliss. Chaidex was surprised, keeping his eyes open, as he observed an explosion of blue light from her back. They slowly took the form of wings, as Tsukiumi reached up and held his cheeks, deepening the kiss, then slowly releasing the kiss, lovingly looking at him.

"I am thine sekirei...my new Ashikabi...pray, may I know thine name?"

"M-my name is Chaidex Vuluan...miss Tsukiumi..."

"...Chaidex..." She listened to his name, and lifted up, still blushing, but giving a small frown.

"W-w-what just happened...?"

Tsukiumi looked at him with a bit of happiness, but not much."Simple. I am thine new Sekirei, And wife... And thou...my Ashikabi."

Well, that is my first chapter. Comment on any concerns, ideas, and reviews. I will not take advice from those who use profanity in the reviews or comments. Be patient with me and I'll do the same for you.


	2. Feather 2

Chapter2! Alright, so I'm releasing chapters 1 and two at the same time to kick start my writing here. So, I'm going to do what I can to correct errors I found in the first chapter after reading it over again. So enjoy!

Feather 2: Secrets

Tsukiumi still lay upon him, reeling from the feeling of bliss that came from her emergence. Chaidex was still trying to take hold of the situation.

"My...Sekirei?"

Tsukiumi quickly explained the relationship between Ashikabi and Sekirei, how the emergence bonds them, and unlocks Tsukiumi's real abilities, and the Sekirei game.

Tsukiumi gave a proud smile. "And now thou hath me as thine Sekirei. I expect thee to treat me right!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" He replied, a bit out of fear.

She sat back up, still cold from the air.

"Ugh...so c-cold..."

"...let's go back to my house. I bought one yesterday. Credits are much higher value here than in America..."

Tsukiumi looked at him with her dominant look, showing she was back to her normal self. Chaidex smiled a little at her, liking her dominant side a bit more. Tsukiumi helped him up, still shivering. Chaidex held her gently, to which she was surprised, still holding head high with her piercing pride. The made their way through the city, moving back toward his home. Little did they know, they were being followed.

A Woman with pink hair stepped out of the shadows in front of them, looking triumphant.

"Well someone got themselves a pretty interesting Ashikabi!" The woman stepped forward to be seen. She was smaller, with a chest much flatter than Tsukiumi's. Her pink hair was longer in a ponytail to the side. She wore a gray uniform, and padded gloves with an unmistakable red bow on her waist. She looked like someone from a special organization.

"I suppose you get some congratulations! But I'm afraid your Ashikabi has to come with me to MBI Headquarters."

Tsukiumi broke from his gentle hold, and gave her a grim look. "Foul witch! What interest is he to MBI!?"

The other woman laughed. "Your Ashikabi is a bit of a anomaly, Tsukiumi. He comes from another world. "

Tsukiumi was shocked. She looked at her Ashikabi, who was now walking calmly toward the woman. Tsukiumi cried after him.

"Chaidex! Please do not leave! We hath only just met!"

"Don't worry...I'm not. " with a flick of his wrist, darkness surrounded his hands, forming into claws, forming upon his arms, to each of the others immense surprise.

The woman was in disbelief. "I...I am number 105, Benitsubasa! I will end-"

Before she could finish, Chaidex struck her stomach hard with his right hand, sending her into a nearby building. She left a crater, dropping to the ground, but landing on her feet.

"I didn't expect that, you damn freak!" She charged at him at high speed to the surprise of Chaidex, who barely dodged behind her, and getting a swift kick to the stomach from her at reflex. He spun, reversing the spin from Benitsubasa's kick, landing and charging like nothing happened. He landed a hard uppercut, infused with some form of dark energy. She gasped, taken by surprise, but regained her balance in midair, diving downward on Chaidex, who matched her punch, exact strength. This caused a large shockwave, cracking the earth.

Benitsubasa began throwing punch after punch, performing a mighty onslaught. Chaidex matched her punches, blow for blow, each fighter sustaining substantial wounds from stray punches. Tsukiumi stood in awe. Her Ashikabi could not only fight, but could match one of the strongest sekirei in the game! She noticed something else as well...the darkness was shifting in his hand...forming...fire?

Chaidex slammed the ball of darkness straight into her stomach, sending her flying. She landed barely on her feet, on a nearby street vendor cart, jumping onto the rooftop.

"You haven't heard the last of me, damn it!"

She jumped from rooftop to rooftop, disappearing into the distance.

Chaidex, huffing and puffing, collapsed onto one knee. Tsukiumi ran to him, helping him up.

"Chaidex! Art thou alright!?"

"Not...really...I'm hungry..." smiles a little at her. Tsukiumi looked at him for a minute, and started laughing.

"Ha! That is my ashikabi! But, why wouldst thou hide that power from me?"

"I was afraid...This power gives me half the amount of pain I dish out to my opponent one day each week... so I didn't want you worrying..."

Tsukiumi looked at him quietly for a minute.

"I am thine Sekirei, Chaidex. of course I shalt worry...let us find a place to eat. Then...tell me everything."


	3. Feather 3

Chapter 3 is here! I know there isn't much publicity right now, but I still believe I can't write something for people to enjoy, especially for fans of OC writing, or fans of Sekirei who wanted a new twist. I support all writers here, and I want to encourage you all to write what you think will be fun and even inspiring to others.

Feather 3: The Past That Should Not Be…

Tsukiumi and Chaidex made their way to a small ramen shop, and sat down. The waiter came by and took their orders, leaving the two to talk, Or rather, for Chaidex to explain everything. Just half an hour before, the two had run into number 105, Benitsubasa. She wanted to take Chaidex back to MBI Headquarters for research. Before Tsukiumi could intervene, Chaidex did something even more than impressive. He not only fought off Benitsubasa, but matched her, strength and all. How he did so was by using some sort of dark claws, giving him odd abilities.

"This place is nice, especially for being out of the way of most commuters." Chaidex said to his newly emerged Sekirei, looking out the window. Tsukiumi looked at him blushing for a minute. Not long before, he was ferocious, never to be trifled with. However, almost immediately, he was back to his joking and happy self. Even she could not do such a thing. Her pride and stubbornness prevented that quick of a change.

"…Chaidex…what is going on? As Ashikabi and Sekirei, we should not keep so many secrets…" She stated as she sipped the tea the waiter brought for her and Chaidex, in her usual prideful and dominant tone.

Chaidex on the other hand continued smiling out the window. He didn't even say a word of thanks to the waiter. He was quietly watching a small boy play with his sister, who incidentally looked a lot like Tsukiumi. The boy and the girl were eating ice cream together on the sidewalk, laughing, and joking. They apparently laughed a bit hard, and the girl dropped her ice cream. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Before she cried, the boy ruffled her hair and gave her his own ice cream. They continued laughing, and went on their merry way soon after. Chaidex hadn't realized it, but tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Tsukiumi noticed this soon after, and set her tea down, surprisingly dropping her somewhat hostile tone.

"Chaidex…? Art thou alright…?"

"…Tsukiumi…do you remember your childhood?"

She was surprised by his question. "Well…no…not really…"

"I don't know whether I want to remember mine…but…since it's you…"

Tsukiumi was paying full attention now, eyebrows raised in an almost sad manner.

"The youngest memory I have is from when I was seven years old…where I come from, our technology is very advanced. My father had just built me a brand new, sparkling green bike. Our society was green, having technology to recycle even electricity. I was riding my new bike with my father running beside me…my mother taking pictures…my sister laughing joyfully at her young age of 6."

Tsukiumi took another small sip of her tea. "So thou hath a small family of 4."

"Yes," he replied. "It was bliss, Tsukiumi…I loved them all so much. About a year later…my sister fell horribly ill…and died…"

The recently winged Sekirei stopped mid-sip, and looked at him, wide-eyed.

Tears welled up in Chaidex's eyes. "You know what her last words were…? …she sang to me…this little, sick, dying 7 year old girl…sang to me with the most beautiful voice you would have heard…and through the pain…she sang to me…the doctor took her away soon after."

Tsukiumi had now ignored her tea completely. "If I may ask, what song…?"

"She…she sang my favorite song to date… The Seal Lullaby, by Eric Whitacre… I blamed myself for her death. I felt I wasn't strong enough! If only I could protect her…! Later that year, my father was talking about an experiment his business owners were conducting, having to do with darkness that could amplify strength. I immediately volunteered. My father protested, but I fought him hard over the next week. I was finally allowed to do the experiment. They gave me shots and I trained my physical attributes every day…I was fighting for her, my sister, Lissa…before I knew it, 7 years passed. I had studied in school, and worked hard for Lissa. After 7 hard years, I could finally manifest pure darkness into many different forms. A 14 year old kid now had changed the world military forever. They congratulated me, and sent me home. I had done it. I could live for late little Lissa…over the next 2 years, I helped my parents, learned piano, and learned to sing. Life had become worth living. However, fate struck me hard again when my parents were involved in a Cliffside drunk driving incident. I was home alone that night, when I got a call from the hospital."

Tsukiumi hadn't realized that the waiter had just then brought their ramen. She was too absorbed in his story.

"They…they were recovered, but…their bodies mangled and shredded…they were both gone…"

Tsukiumi's face was now stained with tears, some falling into her ramen. Crying was extremely rare for her, which showed that she felt for her newfound ashikabi.

"I left, soon realizing that the home I grew up in…was now empty…with me all alone in it. This year, I visited their graves…and wept…soon, a white light surrounded me, transporting me here…where I spent the next few months. And here I am, now pulled into the Sekirei plan."

Tsukiumi was now wide-eyed, sobbing. "Chaidex…no man should ever go through what thou hath endured…thou can smile through all that…?"

In response, He smiled at her, though the smile was broken with tears. "For Lissa. Now come on. Let's eat. Our ramen is getting cold."

She looked at him, and took his hand. "I shalt never leave thee. And I intend to be there for thee, even at my own dying breath."

Chaidex looked at her tear scarred face for a couple seconds…and cried.

A bit of a depressing chapter, but it cleared up background stuff. I will upload more chapters as much as I can, and I will involve the original characters soon. To those who read this, if you have lost someone, I am deeply sorry. We are all here for each other, whether we agree with one another or not. And with that, I bid you, good night.


	4. Feather 4

Chapter 4. Two days, 3 chapters in the first, 1 now. This has become a hobby now, as I've gotten a couple favorites, and a very generous review. I hope to involve the original storyline from here, and I'm open to ideas. I have read the current reviews, and I will fix her speech. I changed her speech only because I was afraid of people asking about being able to understand her. However, I wanted to get background info out of the way, which is why it seems a bit fast. Starting now, I will get more into main story.

Feather 4: Allies And A Promise

Tsukiumi and Chaidex had finished their ramen after Chaidex revealed his sad past. Tsukiumi's face was dried of her tears, yet as the two continued walking, she suddenly clasped his hand in hers. Chaidex wasn't sure what to think. A small smile slowly spread across his face. She wasn't just his sekirei anymore...he genuinely began developing feelings for her. She turned from her dominant, prideful side, to a woman who heard his pain, and comforted him just moments ago. Chaidex didn't care what this game was. All he knew, was that he would protect Tsukiumi, even at the cost of his own life.

"Tsukiumi...?" He asked.

Tsukiumi looked at him with her normal, judgmental, and dominant look. "Yes, Chaidex?"

"Thank you...for being in my life."

She raised her eyebrows a little, then slowly looked away with a blush and a "Hmph.." given the secrets he had held, she was a bit not trusting of him. But, she knew his intentions were pure. It would be a while before things were normal, but she would adjust.

Chaidex knew things moved fast. They didn't know much about one another. Tsukiumi knew more about him than he knew about her.

Tsukiumi knew she had rushed her emergence. She normally would have kicked him in the face...or drowned him. Either one would have worked. She shouldn't have been surprised when Benitsubasa showed up. Tsukiumi was being chased by a pair of twin sekirei earlier. Benitsubasa was probably watching the earlier fight, then, when she saw Tsukiumi emerge, reported it to MBI, being part of the disciplinary squad after all. Tsukiumi remembered that she was paired with this man now, and her heart leaped. She never thought she would emerge so fast. However, this man was extraordinarily kind...

"Chaidex...why didst thou let me emerge with thou?" She asked in her demanding tone.

He looked at her a little, and simply said, "because I like you. You're a special woman in your own way. I think you've had your share of troubles, and you're very similar to my sister. Plus, I kind of like the dominance you give off."

She smirked, showing off that unmistakable pride. "Thou art very kind. Where doth thou live?"

"A small inn while my house is being finished. A friend of mine lives there as well."

"Pray, what is this man's name?

"Minato" he said. "Apparently, he is an absolute chick magnet."

Tsukiumi. "Ah! I know this man! He too has taken part in the game! We have devised a plan to end the game, so all ashikabi and sekirei may be together."

Chaidex smiled. "So I guess we can skip introductions!"

They shortly arrived at Izumo Inn. Chaidex entered quietly, showing Tsukiumi in.

"Miya, I'm home!"

The landlady with long purple hair popped her head out of the kitchen.

"Welcome, Chaidex! Oh, Tsukiumi! Wonderful that you're back!"

Miya wore a kimono, purple on the lower half. She was a kind woman, and very understanding. But she was pretty scary when you made her mad.

"Anything interesting happen today?"

Chaidex blushed a little. "Well, Tsukiumi is now my sekirei..."

Miya smiled wide. "That's wonderful!"

A voice from upstairs yelled, overjoyed.

"You've emerged, Tsukiumi!?"

A busty brown haired girl in some sort of pink kimono rocketed downstairs, dragging a poor unsuspecting black haired boy down with her, him landing on his face. Both Chaidex and Tsukiumi sucked in a sharp breath through their teeth, watching the boy's hard landing. The brown haired girl had short hair, a larger breast size, and gloves on like Benitsubasa had. Chaidex became wary at this. He knew Minato had Sekirei, but he had never met them.

The girl ran up to Chaidex and bowed.

"I am number 88, Musubi! You're Tsukiumi's new ashikabi?"

Chaidex nodded, still wary. "That I am."

Musubi whispered to Tsukiumi. "Gee, you got a pretty good one!"

Tsukiumi blushed. "T-Thou shalt cease this behaviour!"

Chaidex looked over to the boy on the floor, and laughed lightly. "Hey, Minato. "

Minato raised his hand to signify a hello. Chaidex walked over and helped him up. Minato nodded at him.

"H-hi..." He was rubbing his face from his not so graceful fall at the hands of Musubi. Chaidex couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched, however. He looked around the corner and saw a little blonde girl, a child, with a little potted plant on her head. She wore a little yellow dress that revealed her feet. She had very long golden hair.

Chaidex raised an eyebrow and chuckled at her, who was shying away.

Minato laughed. "Its okay, Ku. Come say hi."

The cute little girl shyly walked down the stairs, and removed the plant from her head, blushing shyly. "my name is Kusano…"

Chaidex knelt down, and ruffled her hair, smiling. "It's a pleasure, Kusano."

Kusano smiled more, but still shy around him. Chaidex stood up, and noticed a woman drinking booze in the corner. She had long black hair and a very revealing purple outfit on. He definitely could not call it a dress. She noticed him looking, and smiled, walking up, analyzing him.

"...normal jeans...pretty good fitting t-shirt...hoodie...nice hair, too...Tsukiumi, you nailed yourself a nice one!"

Tsukiumi raged. "what, pretell, is with you all and judging my ashikabi!?" Musubi began teasing her again, and Tsukiumi began retorting, ignoring the others. Chaidex focused back on the woman in front of him.

"anyway, my name is Chaidex. If i may ask, who are you?"

She smiled a bit sexily at him. "Kazehana, at your service, sweetie."

Chaidex saw tsukiumi glaring at him, and he stepped away from Kazehana, for fear of getting killed by Tsukiumi.

Tsukiumi looked at Kazehana. "pray, where is Homura?"

Kazehana took another swig of her booze. "Out running errands."

Minato was laughing a little at all the antics. He and Chaidex had met well before his involvement in the Sekirei plan. Chaidex was doing research on MBI, which is how he met Miya. She told him of the Sekirei plan at a later date.

Miya hit the ceiling with a broom. "Matsu, come down here! We have a guest!"

As if on que, Matsu spoke from behind Chaidex. "Name: Chaidex Vuluan. Age:18. Intelligence: high…"

Chaidex freaked out, falling flat on his butt. She wasn't there a minute ago…

"I'm number 02, Matsu. A pleasure, i assume." she adjusted her glasses, grinning.

Chaidex was in utter shock. Minato had this many Sekirei!?

Miya sighed. "well, now that introductions are over, shall we sit down for dinner? Besides…" she looked at Chaidex. "...now that Tsukiumi knows, the others should know too."

Chaidex's face turned professional in a split second, and he stood up. "yes, ma'am."

At the dinner table, Chaidex sat by Minato and Tsukiumi, Musubi opposite of him. The dinner Miya and Musubi had prepared was astonishing! The chicken was cooked and breaded perfectly, and the rice and seasoning added just the right amount of spice!

Miya changed the topic from talking about stories of years past, to Chaidex. "So, Tsukiumi knows...tell the others please."

Chaidex sighed, and told them of what happened with Benitsubasa. Matsu nearly spat up her rice. "y-you fought Benitsubasa!?"

Tsukiumi spoke up. "unfortunately, he did. She was an even match for my ashikabi. Twas to be expected." She sounded a bit too prideful at that…

Musubi was lost in thought. The first time she fought Benitsubasa, it did not go well… Chaidex noticed this, and changed topics, demonstrating his power over darkness by forming his Dark Claw Gloves. Matsu's interest was now in full swing toward his dark abilities. He dismissed his claws, and sighed.

"i just wish i didnt have to use these...i dont like fighting all that much…"

Miya smiled. "thank you, Chaidex. We will talk more in the morning. But right now, i think we all are growing tired. let's rest, and take a day to clean tomorrow." a couple groans of disappointment could be heard from Minato, Matsu and Kazehana. The others laughed, Chaidex sitting there, lost in his own mind.

Later, in a room shared by Tsukiumi and Chaidex, Tsukiumi was reading. Chaidex was listening to some nice piano music to calm him before bed. Tsukiumi noticed this, and set her book down, looking at him for a bit as he lay eyes closed, his music heard a little through his headphones. She tapped his arm a bit, Chaidex opening his eyes, sitting up to talk to her, and removing his headphones.

"yeah, Tsukiumi?

"...Chaidex...doth thou...have interest in me?"

Chaidex blushed at her seemingly out of the blue question. He calmed, and spoke softly.

"Tsukiumi, you should've been able to tell today by the way i acted around you. i wouldn't have fought if i didnt. My life was bad enough, so if it was a regular day, and you weren't there, i would have willingly gone with Benitsubasa. But i had someone special...you."

Tsukiumi stared at him, not angry, not happy. She just stared. Then, she finally turned the light off, turning over in the bed. Before Chaidex fell asleep…

"Chaidex…?"

"yes?"

"...I thank thee for accepting me..."

What a big chapter! so, i'll be editing previous chapters to get Tsukiumi's speech back to traditional. Soon, as in tomorrow, i hope to post yet another chapter. Hopefully, i can begin the real story soon. I thank you for reading this much so far.


	5. Feather 5

Feather 5: Awake

In the morning, Chaidex woke up first. He stirred and quietly opened his eyes. To his surprise, Tsukiumi was cuddled next to him, hands on his chest. She looked so peaceful in his eyes...so cute when she slept...Tsukiumi began stirring, and opened her eyes, looking at him. She looked at him for a minute, then rested her head on his chest as well.

"...Do not read into this..."

Chaidex looked at her, and stroked her hair, smiling. He loved her warmth. Despite her attitude, she was quite loyal and warm-hearted. She blushed a little when he stroked her hair, but cuddled nonetheless. After a about a half an hour of extra sleep, she spoke up.

"Chaidex...this is nice...just laying with thee, and dozing as if we were under a great oak..."

Chaidex smiled more, and rubbed her shoulder. "Come on, Miya needs us to clean today."

Tsukiumi didnt want to get up. "...Just a bit longer…?"

This was odd for Chaidex to hear this. He was used to the aggressive Tsukiumi, dominant, and prideful. But this Tsukiumi seemed to like him a little more. They were the same person, but her attitude had changed...probably from a good night's rest for the first time in a very long while. He felt heat inside his heart as she awakened. She lifted up, pushing her chest out a bit while stretching. Chaidex lightly held her arm, and turned her. Tsukiumi was a little surprised, but let him do so. He leaned in, and kissed her softly. Tsukiumi was shocked, then slowly kissed him back. Chaidex released the kiss, and looked into her eyes.

"i...im sorry...i couldnt resist any longer…" He blushed, looking away, waiting to be hit by her. Instead, he was met with another kiss from her. She pushed him down a little, then lifted.

"Chaidex, i am thy Sekirei...thou art a kind and loving man… i shall not punish thee for that…" Then, she gave him something he never could have asked for, even for christmas...a smile. Then a knock came at the door. It was Miya.

"time to get up for chores, you two!"

Chaidex replied through the walls. "we're up!"

The two smiled at each other once more, then got up, getting dressed. Chaidex opened the door for his Sekirei, who became her normal self once again. She held her head high as she passed him.

"I thank thee." She said, the back end of her outfit flowing elegantly.

Over the next few hours, Tsukiumi and Chaidex worked on chores. Musubi and Minato had finished, and Musubi was training, Minato watching, and talking to the innocent little Kusano. Chaidex finished his chores a little before Tsukiumi.

"Do you need any help, Tsukiumi?"

She huffed a little, washing the tub. "I shall be fine. What art thou going to do for now?"

"I wanted to spar with you a little, if that's alright..."

She stoped washing the tub. "Why is that?

"I need to be stronger...I can't bank on you protecting me. I've heard your power is supposed to be very impressive, but I need to be able to fight by your side..."

Inside, she was flattered. On the outside, her pride shined bright.

"Of course! I could defeat any sekirei if I so choose! I shall indeed spar with thee!"

She stood up, and faced him after she finished the tub. They walked out to the main area of the backyard, and Chaidex summoned his Dark Claw gloves. Chaidex was at a disadvantage. He had no idea what power she held.

"Though I am thy sekirei, thou shalt not hold back!"

"I don't intend to...sweetheart."

Tsukiumi blushed angrily and blinked a few times. "What!?"

However, when she looked, he wasn't there. That's when she felt something sharp press against her back. She looked back in shock and a bit of fear. It was Chaidex's Dark Claws.

"Can't get distracted..." he smiled. He walked back to his position, and took a rather sinister fighting stance, setting Tsukiumi on edge. She summoned water, swirling around her with almost a lethal current force, shooting bolts of water at him from all sides. Chaidex in turn used his darkness to jet at Tsukiumi with blinding speed, being blasted with water, and getting spun clockwise into the air. Chaidex burst with a purple aura, and somersaulted in the air at high speed at her. Tsukiumi surrounded herself with a dome of high current water, trying to protect herself. Chaidex stopped spinning and released a sharp jet of dark power, making a large hole in the dome, and using his other hand to throw a high powered punch at her. Tsukiumi held up her arms, unable to do anything. Chaidex landed, stopping his punch. Tsukiumi looked at him, shocked, then looked away, angry.

"...Tsukiumi, make a current of water."

Tsukiumi hesitantly did so. The water was elegantly made, but having a great current. Then, Chaidex made a jet of darkness, fierce, and powerful.

"I hate to say it, but you're adding to much elegance. Try sharpening your movements. Power depends on how you move. For instance, this..."

He elegantly threw a dark disk into the ground, leaving a small crater.

"...is less powerful than...this...!"

He Sharply flicked a dark disk into the ground, leaving a medium crater. Unbeknownst to them, Musubi was watching intently, wanting to train more. Chaidex moved behind Tsukiumi, holding her arm and waist. He molded her arm into the proper position.

"Now make another jet."

Tsukiumi, a little angry still, complied. The jet still had a pretty good amount of elegance, but the power was very much improved. Tsukiumi lightened, impressed more with her own power. Chaidex looked at her, smiling, then fell.

"Ow..." he held his side, wincing. Tsukiumi knelt down, worried.

"I'm fine, I'm fine...you left a good welt on my side, though..."

She smirked triumphantly. "Thou shouldst let thy movements flow more.":

"Noted...ouch."

The two laughed a little together. Musubi smiled and left. Then Tsukiumi piped up.

"If we art to fight by one another's side, should we not create moves utilizing both of our abilities?"

Chaidex nodded. "You make a good point. But why stop there? We can use power up techniques as well!"

The two spent about three more hours planning moves and strategies. Their bond became stronger in the time they spent in the afternoon. Dinner soon arrived, with Tsukiumi and Chaidex excited, yet tired. Chaidex and Tsukiumi seemed to be stronger in their bond. Minato could have sworn he saw Tsukiumi smile more. She seemed almost...happy with him. After they had finished, they retreated back to the room.

"Chaidex...we have bonded so much in these last two days...pray, how intense are thy feelings for me...?"

She was blushing a bit, staring at his beautiful eyes.

"Tsukiumi, to be honest...I...I think I..." he was nervous. He had developed more feelings for her over the last two days...was he rushing...?

She finished his sentence. "...Pray, doth...doth thou...love me...?"

Chaidex's face was red. He was a bit scared...should he tell her..? After a little silence, he spoke.

"Yes...I...I love you, Tsukiumi..."

Chaidex did not expect a good reaction. But she was overjoyed. She turned him toward her on the bed, and kissed him passionately. Chaidex liked her kissing, but was surprised. Only two days? She seemed happy...

Tsukiumi released the kiss. "Chaidex, thou art the sweetest man I hath met in a long time...thou shalt never leave me..."

"Never. But...are you okay with such a quick relationship...?"

"Chaidex, if the feelings are pure, then I shall return thy love tenfold...no matter how quckly we hath come together."

Matsu knocked on their door. "Come out here! We have a problem!"

Chaidex was alarmed, as was Tsukiumi. They quickly got up, and opened the door to reveal a flushed Matsu. She was huffing and puffing quite hard.

"MBI...just released...a wanted poster for you!"

Now the story can really start! All the relationship grounds have been set! Prepare to become immersed! Next chapter, it begins!


End file.
